


Heroes in Their Own Way

by Topiwolf



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Logan is a human, Patton is a Centaur, Roman is an Avius, Virgil is a Dragon-Witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topiwolf/pseuds/Topiwolf
Summary: Please go easy on me this is my first fanfic. I have nothing planed so we're going on this adventure together.





	Heroes in Their Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me this is my first fanfic. I have nothing planed so we're going on this adventure together.

**Roman Airnia**

  * Avius
  * 23
  * Tan
  * Red hair
  * Red wings
  * Creation(bring an inanimate object into existence)



**Virgil Horgan**

  * Dragon Witch
  * 22
  * Pale
  * Black hair
  * Purple scales
  * Pyrokinesis(control fire with mind)



**Patton Silvia**

  * Centaur(type of woodland creature)
  * 24
  * Tan
  * Light Brown fur
  * White hair
  * Empath(understand the mental or emotional state of another being)



**Logan McCain**

  * Human
  * 25
  * Pale
  * Brown hair
  * Pantomath(knowledge spans the entire range of arts and sciences)



**Relationships**

Platonic Logice

Platonic Princallity

Prinxiety

Logicallity


End file.
